


Last Christmas at the Weasley's

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Short Stories : 2017 - 2020 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet, Christmas Party, Don't copy to another site, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sexual Content, Weddings, rarepair_shorts's Festive Fun Fest 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: What happened last year at the Christmas party at the Weasley's?Bill laughs the question off, Remus says they all had a bit too much to drink.But whatdidhappen?
Relationships: Fleur Delacour / Bill Weasley (mentioned), Remus Lupin / Nymphadora Tonks (background), Remus Lupin/Bill Weasley
Series: Harry Potter Short Stories : 2017 - 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043835
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Rare Pair Shorts Festive Fun Fest 2020





	Last Christmas at the Weasley's

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Festive Fun Fest 2020](https://rarepair-shorts.dreamwidth.org/), using the prompt 'Christmas Party'.

“Aren’t they beautiful together?” Tonks gushes, as she tucks herself underneath her husband’s arm, a big smile on her face. “Gosh, just look at them…”

“I couldn’t agree more!” Molly grins, a proud smile on her face as she looks over to Bill and his new wife. “I’ll be the first to admit that I had my doubts about them, but now…”

“They’re perfect together!”

“Yes, they are.” Molly agrees. “When I saw them at the Christmas party last year, and I saw how happy they were… I just knew it? You know?”

“Definitely!” Tonks smiles, before looking up at Remus, who has kept his mouth shut so far, unable to keep his eyes off Bill. “Oi? Are you alright?”

“Yes, sorry. Continue.”

“You can just tell that they’ve only got eyes for each other,” Molly explains, and Remus gives a small nod, but he can’t stop his mind from wandering off, as he remembers last Christmas.

* * *

_Remus chugs back another glass of mulled wine, already feeling the buzz. But after the year they have had, the year they are most likely about to have, he allows himself to have one night off from thinking about everything and everyone. So he finds himself laughing and dancing with his friends, who all seem to have taken on the same mindset, as the music is playing loud, the wine flowing. For just one night, they get to be happy and have fun._

_But that last glass of wine may have been one too many, because the room is starting to spin, and when he swears he can see two Molly’s dancing on the table, he quickly makes his way out of the living room, and up the stairs. It’s much cooler there, from not having so many people crammed into a room, and as he leans back against the wall, closing his eyes, the room finally stops spinning._

_He takes a deep breath, unable to hold back a giddy giggle, almost having forgotten about the outside world. But when he hears footsteps coming up the stairs, he opens his eyes, his whole body tensing up. His automatic response taking over, ready to fight. But when he sees Bill coming up to him, he lets out a nervous chuckle._

_“Sorry, I thought you were…”_

_“No, just me.”_

* * *

“What are the three of you gossiping about?” Bill laughs, as he joins his mother, Remus and Tonks. He wraps an arm around his mother’s shoulder, before kissing her cheek, making the proud smile on her face grow even bigger.

“You,” Tonks admits. “and Fleur. How beautiful you look together. How beautiful the wedding was.”

“Ah, you enjoyed it?” Bill smiles. “Yeah, Fleur looks beautiful, doesn’t she?”

“So do you, handsome.” Tonks teases. “We were just saying how happy you look together.”

“I just told them about last Christmas,” Molly explains, and as soon as the words have left her mouth, Remus swears he can see a hint of a blush on Bill’s face.

“Last Christmas?”

“Oh, you know what I said,” Molly laughs. “That I wasn’t sure about Fleur and your relationship, but then…”

“Oh, that!” Bill laughs uncomfortably.

“What did you think I was talking about?”

“Nothing.” Bill shrugs, quickly glancing over to Remus, before pressing another kiss to his mother’s cheek. “I should get back to Fleur.”

“What was he talking about?” Molly asks, as soon as Bill has walked off. “What did I miss? Did something happen at the party?”

* * *

_“What are you doing up here?” Bill asks, his face flushed, the wine obviously already getting to him as well._

_“It’s the wine… it’s strong.”_

_“Mum made it,” Bill laughs, before taking another step towards him, and placing a hand on the wall, next to Remus’ head. “So… Remus…”_

_“Bill,” Remus laughs nervously._

_“Why do you have to look so fucking good?” Bill purrs into his ear, his warm spiced breath giving Remus chills all over._

_“I told you… we can’t do this anymore. You are going to marry Fleur, and I…”_

_“I want you, Remus,” Bill whispers, his lips brushing against Remus’ ear, before pressing a sloppy kiss to his neck._

_“We shouldn’t…”_

_“I know.” Bill agrees, before kissing Remus’ throat, his hands by now grabbing onto his hips. “You really should walk away now,” he whispers, a mischievous grin on his face. “Go downstairs, back to my family…”_

_“You are terrible,” Remus says, unable to keep the smile from forming on his face, before Bill kisses him hard. Their mouths are all teeth and tongues, their kisses sloppy, hungry._

_Remus can feel Bill sliding a hand into his trousers, and he knows he should walk away from this. That he should be the one to end it, as he had tried so many times before. But when Bill grabs a hold of his cock, he softly cries out._

_“Still want me to go back downstairs?” Bill teases, before kissing him again._

_Remus grabs him by the back of his head, deepening the kiss. Wanting to take in as much of him as he possibly can, before they – inevitably – will have to break away from each other again._

_But when they hear Molly’s voice coming from down the stairs, Remus quickly pulls away from the kiss. Bill isn’t letting his mother’s voice stop him though, and Remus can see the mischief in his eyes, as Molly calls up the stairs again._

_“Bill! Are you up there?”_

_“I am!” Bill yells back, his hand still working away on Remus’ cock._

_“Is Remus there with you? I can’t find him anywhere!”_

_“We’re both here!”_

_“Oh, good! Are you both alright?” Molly yells, Remus leaning his head back against the wall, biting his lip, trying his best not to make a sound. But he knows that he’s about to come, and if Molly decides to come up the stairs right now, she_ will _catch them._

_“We’re fine. Just talking.” Bill grins, before kissing Remus’s throat. Before teasing his tongue from his throat, all the way to his lips, where he kisses him hard._

_“Are you sure you’re alright, love?” Molly yells. “You sound a little out of breath!”_

_When Remus comes, Bill kisses him again to silence him, but while Remus is still riding out his orgasm, he can hear Molly’s footsteps beginning to come up the stairs. So he quickly readjusts his trousers, trying his best to steady his breathing, but when he sees Bill in the corner of his eye, staring at him with a daring grin on his face, a panicked sound escapes from his mouth._

_“Breathe,” Bill whispers, before placing a quick kiss on his lips._

_“Ah!” Molly laughs, when she appears in the stairway. “Are you alright? It’s a little hot in there, isn’t it?” she asks, still a smile on her face. But when she sees her son and Remus, the smile quickly leaves her face, and Remus is certain that she must know what has just happened._

_“Are you sure you’re okay, love?” she asks, before stepping up to him, and feeling his cheeks. “You look a little peaky! And you too!” she adds, looking at her son. “You’re not both coming down with something, are you?”_

_“We’re fine, mum,” Bill laughs. “It’s just hot in there. That’s all.”_

* * *

“You didn’t tell my mum, then?” Bill asks, when he joins Remus. “About what really happened?”

“Of course not. If she were to find out we…”

Bill looks over his shoulder at Fleur, a smile forming on his face, which is not going unnoticed by Remus.

“Are you happy?”

“I am.” Bill smiles, nodding. “Are you?”

“I am.” Remus nods, but then he sighs. “But you know that what we did… what we had…”

“I know, Remus.” Bill nods. “It was good too. If things had been different… it would have worked, don’t you think?”

“I’d like to think so.”

“Can I kiss you?” Bill asks, a nervous smile on his face. “As a goodbye?”

“Probably best not to. What, with your wife looking at us,” Remus says, a heartbroken smile on his face. “You should get back to her. Tell her you love her.”

“Remus…”

“Don’t. Go in there, and enjoy the rest of you wedding day,” Remus says, and Bill gives a small nod, before disappearing back into the tent.

“Are you okay?” Tonks asks, as she steps out of the tent. “You look upset.”

“Just tired, that’s all.”

“Are you sure? You know you can talk to me, don’t you?”

“I know,” Remus sighs, trying his best to fake a smile, before looking over his shoulder, and seeing Bill standing inside, his arms wrapped around his bride. “I love you,” he whispers, meaning ‘Goodbye’.

But when he hears Tonks telling him she loves him too, he flashes her a smile, and he wraps his arms around her, pulling her tightly against his chest.

“So, what _did_ happen at the Christmas party?” she teases. “Bill was obviously worried about Molly finding out about something.”

“Oh, it was nothing. Just how much wine he had had.”

“That’s it? I was expecting something a bit more sensational!”

“That was it. Nothing exciting.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
